1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses use hard disk drives (HDDs) as storage media. Recently, in view of operation assurance, if HDDs do not satisfy a predetermined criterion such as temperature characteristics, vibration characteristics, power consumption, radio noise, transfer rate, or storage capacity, information processing apparatuses has not accepted such HDDs. To determine whether a HDD satisfies the predetermined criterion, a model number acquired from the HDD is compared with a list of model numbers of HDDs satisfying the criterion.
Meanwhile, a technique referred to as “mirroring” is used for improving reliability of HDDs. Based on this mirroring, the same data is written in two HDDs. In this way, even if one of the HDDs fails, if the defective HDD is replaced with an additional HDD, data can be rebuilt by using the other HDD (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-252451). When mirroring is executed, a main controller and two HDDs are connected to each other via a disk array apparatus inside the information processing apparatus. The disk array apparatus controls mirroring, and the main controller operates as if it recognizes that only one HDD is connected.
With this mirroring configuration, in addition to the previously attached first HDD, if the second HDD is additionally attached, the information processing apparatus checks whether the additionally attached second HDD satisfies a predetermined criterion. However, in such a case, the following problem is caused.
The disk array apparatus has a single mode in which the disk array apparatus operates with a single HDD and a mirroring mode in which the disk array apparatus operates with two HDDs. In the single mode, since the disk array apparatus only accesses a single HDD, when acquiring a model number from the additionally attached HDD, the disk array apparatus needs to transfer to the mirroring mode. However, if the disk array apparatus transfers to the mirroring mode based on a conventional method, there are cases where data is written in the additionally attached HDD before the disk array apparatus checks whether the additionally attached HDD satisfies a predetermined criterion.